Fear Can Turn To Love
by romancebookworm4ever
Summary: What if Erik and Raoul had a competition over Christine? What will happen? Will Christine survive the burning fires of rage?
1. Chapter 1

_Go, don't let them find you!_

Erik screamed as he let Christine go. He could not keep her…his beautiful angel…not with the demon of hell…he could not destroy her life like that. He looked back, and saw the two hugging, and it tore him in two.

_Go now and leave me!_

He ran into his bedroom and turned the handle on his music box, whispering slowly,

_Masquerade, paper faces on parade,_

_Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you._

He felt his angel behind him, and he turned softly.

_Christine, I love you._

Then, a crash resounded. Raoul was screaming for her, but Erik had pushed her out of the way of a burning timber. Christine was dazed, and she quickly gained back her senses. "Angel!" she screamed, as his beautiful dress caught fire at the hem. Erik quickly took it out, grabbed his mask, and led her back to Raoul.

_Go now, and hurry,_

_There is no time._

_Before they find you here,_

_And hurt you both._

Raoul nodded and Christine tried to go back to Erik, but Erik shook his head. "Christine, go with him, he needs you,"

"So do you! Angel…I want to be with you,"

Erik knew too well that Christine probably had a concussion, so he said sadly, "Go with Raoul, you love him,"

"Angel, I LOVE YOU! Don't make me go back! Please! I won't go with him!" she begged, and Erik took her arm. Raoul looked pained, and hurt, but Christine hung on to Erik for dear life, as though she truly meant what she said.

The roars of the fire got louder, and Raoul looked anxious at the door. Erik quickly looked at Christine, and then screamed at Raoul, "I will take of her! The minute she wishes to go, I shall let her!"

Raoul nodded dumbly and ran off. Erik picked her up and ran trhough a broken mirror. Christine began coughing up smoke, and he picked up speed. His Angel loved him…the demon of hell. It seemed impossible…yet…she graced him with this gift.

Erik ran out of the opera, and stole a horse. He threw Christine over, wrapped her in his cloak, and galloped off. After an hour, she fell asleep on him and he gathered her close. As he sprinted towards a tavern, his money jingling in his pocket, he couldn't help but notice the softness of her body, the way she slept so well in his arms. He loved this woman beyond all things.

Once settled in the tavern, Erik watched her wake up on the bed. "Angel…you listened to me!" she said happily.

He smiled softly, and whispered, "But of course, ma chere, je t'aime,"

Christine jumped into his arms and kissed him. He was startled for a minute and stood there. Then he began kissing her back softly, devastating her with soft kisses warm as fire, destroying every thought pattern lodged in her brain. The harder his lips came upon her, the harder emotions raged. He would suddenly get soft, the hard, then soft, until she brought up so close to his body she could feel his manhodd through her skirts. She gasped, and moved back, a little startled.

He moved like a predator, following her around the room, their eyes not once leaving each others. Her eyes were filled with understanding and love, while his over brimmed with lust and passion. Erik grabbed her, and when he recived no resistance, began kissing her cheek, and then kissed her neck. She was horribly sensitive there, and one lingering kiss could make her body become a raging inferno of desire. A light kiss made her shiver in excitement.

Erik made various bite marks, each one bringing a gasp from her throat, and he began whipering, "Christine, I love you, how I love you…"

Between kisses, she whispered, "Angel, what's your name?"

"Erik," and she said softly, the name rolling off her tongue, "Erik", making him shiver in delight, and she said it over and over again as he made love to her over and over again that night.

The sun came, and Erik woke up to find his mask on the floor. He chuckled when he saw Christine in his arms, her breathing slow and steady in her sleep. He had exhausted her last night, making love to her at least a dozen times. He thought she would be incredibly sore, but he grinned, and lay back down. He felt so happy, he wanted to write a piece of music for her. He got out of bed, careful not to wake Christine, and pulled our piece of sheet music.

Hours passed, and when it was midmorning, a kiss on his cheek took him from his work. He turned around and saw a vision. A blushing, beaming, and beautiful Chrisine was smiling at him, and giving him a kiss. He growled, his passion coming back to life, but he made himself stop. Christine would have to answer to his attentions tonight. As for today, he was going to bring her to his home in Toulouse. It was far away from Paris, far enough to be undetectable, and best of all, it was outside. It was an estate, with acres of forest and two lakes, one called Lake Virtuoso and the other Lake Aria.

The horse ride tired them both out upon arriving at the estate, and they hit the sheets before they could say goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime,_

_Say the word and I will follow you._

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning,_

_Say you love me…_

Erik woke up to an angel singing in the next room softly. He smiled when he heard her bump into a door by accident, and rose to help her out. He looked at her vainly trying to reach for an object up on a shelf. He chuckled and brought her book down. Christine blushed softly and thanked him.

"I did not know you had woken…I trust you slept well," she told him, heading towards a cabinet to get his clothing.

Erik stopped her and gave her a kiss. "Good morning is a much nicer way to say hello…and less time consuming, mon amour,"

She giggled and then grabbed a pillow of her bed. He stood there completely shocked when she hit him with it. His astounded eyes made her laugh and she explained her actions, "It's called a pillow fight. One might go as far as to describe it the one truly important childhood game. You take a pillow and proceed to try and hit the other person with it,"

"And the point or object of this game is…?"

"To have fun, of course!" and from there exploded an astounding pillow fight that children themselves could not have been in awe of. Christine was panting, Erik on top of her when she surrendered.

After an hour of making love, Erik's stomach made his leave the bed. Christine laughed unceremoniously at his growling stomach and he kissed her soundly. "My love, there is only one thing that stands between true love and unadultered hate, and that is my stomach, so f you will excuse me…" he said, running out the door.

Christine held in a grin when she entered the dining room, where Erik was scarfing down a plate of fine French breakfast food, the chef looking incredibly disgusted.

Once the breakfast was done and Erik's appetite appeased for the time being, he took her outside to gaze at the gardens. A simple rose pathway was Christine's favorite, and she adored just sitting beside their fragrance. She glanced at him behind a white rose as he picked a bouquet of red roses. Suddenly, all the roses were bunched together with a black ribbon, and she grinned once he handed them to her. Then he sang softly,

…_Secretly possess you,_

_Open up your mind,_

_Let your fantasy unwind,_

_To the darkness that you know you cannot fight,_

_The darkness of the music of the night._

She stopped him, and sang more softly,

_In sleep he sang to me,_

_In dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me,_

_And speaks my name._

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there,_

_Inside my mind._

He looked at her and she smiled, her hand clutching his. "Christine, you should not want to be with a monster, a demon of hell,"

"That is perhaps the problem. For you are not a demon on hell, a murderer perhaps, but everybody makes mistakes,"

"Not those, not of a murderer. Not of one who can only create pain and agony in what he most desires,"

"He desires to be loved, to be cared about. And he is."

"How can anyone love a beast?"

Christine stood up and walked over to where a pink rose patch lay. "Love not the shell, love the nut," she said, stroking the petals softly. "Love not the peel, love the orange," she whispered, as she plucked the rose, petal by petal. "Love not the box, love the candy. Love not the hide, love the meat. Love not the words, love the meaning. Love not the book, but the story. Love not the music, but what it makes you feel,"

She then walked away, her tears making small puddles where the rose petals flew from her hand.

_Christine, I love you,_ he sang as he followed her inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This one's short…can't help it…I have a headache ready to murder people with….

He caught up with her in the mansions and was astonished to see her cry. "Christine, whatever could be wrong?" he asked, concerned.

She turned away from him and continued down the hall, but Erik impulsively caught up with her. He dragged her into a room, and closed the door. "Tell me, Christine," he said, not letting go of her hand.

She glared at him, and pulled her hand back. He stood there, stung by her rejection. Then, he turned in anger when she ripped his mask off. "Enough!" she screamed at him, making him stagger by the force of her words. "I said enough!" she cried, while throwing the mask across the room. The sturdy leather emitted a loud thud before reaching the floor. "No more lies, no more deceit. No more MASKS!" she then broke into sobs.

He then realized how strong she was. Any other girl would have been in sobs long before her, yet she had waited until the right time. Then, his eyes turned to slits. _How dare she ask me for the one thing I cannot give her? Does she not comprehend? I am a DEMON, not to be seen fully by the likes of mankind! My sweet Christine…I want you to understand…I hope that you will without having to show you…_

"I want you to remember that I am not the world that was so cruel to you! I am not them, so stop acting like you are! I LOVE you!" she threw at him, astonishing him yet again, and furthermore, kissing him hard on the lips and running out the door.

Dinner at Erik's house was eventful indeed that night. While the soup was being served, the butler came to his master's side and announced the arrival of a visitor. Erik looked surprised and Christine looked excited, until the butler announced the name, "The Vicomte de Chagny," Then everything darkened.

Raoul burst in, and then saw Christine. "There you are! Come, little Lottie, let's go home where you belong!" grabbing her arm, and pulling her out the door. Erik stood up, his heart beating furiously. _No, not her. She is all I have left, the only one worth living for. I will not let her go when she belongs to me!_

"Raoul, let go! No! I don't want you, you sadistic bastard!" his Angle screamed in the hallway, while Erik ran after them. Both of them, however, stopped completely upon hearing her swear.

"Christine!" they both said simultaneously.

"What?" she said innocently. She then, backed away from both of them, and stated clearly, "I belong to no one, I belong to myself. No one will ever own me. I choose my future,"

Erik took her hand, and she clung to it. "I love Erik-" "That MONSTER?" Raoul stated furiously. Erik stiffened and grabbed his lasso. "No, Erik, no!" Then, the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi again…I'm bored…just finished watching Catwoman for the third time…so this is my second choice. I signed up for my doom on Friday with the AP French Exams…yippee…Wish me Luck!

A cloud hovered around her as she heard someone get to their knees on both sides of her. She faintly recognized the sounds of two men crying, and one was saying he was going o die. Christine heard Erik softly saying, his tears flowing down upon her, "Christine, please…I can't…no…you have to stay with me…I love you…Christine, please wake up…PLEASE! I BEG YOU! WAKE UP!"

Raoul was sobbing, but she heard him throw an object across the room, and take her hand while Erik grabbed her body and held her to him, cradling her as if he could hold her life in. Christine said softly, "Erik…my head hurts really badly,"

His breathing stopped and his frantic eyes looked at her pained expression, and nearly began crying again with joy. He began to pick her up and hug her to death, but thought better of it. She was alive. She was his. His Maker had let her live for him. He wasn't alone anymore. He had her to guide him through life now. It was a great feeling.

"Erik, put me down. I'm fine," Christine said, hitting his chest. "I'm not_ that_ fragile,"

"Yes, you are," he said, hugging her more tightly to him, and vowing he;d never let go of her.

"Erik, before I do something dratstic, including kicking you where it hurts, you should put me down,"

He promptly put her down, and looked forlorn. She laughed and told him, "I couldn't be happier with you, Erik. Truly, and I'm happy to share my happiness with Raoul, since he needs somebody to love. So, even though he hit me with a ceramic jar, I'm going to this to end this once and for all,"

Erik's eyes showed his pain to her, and she went into his arms to tell him, "I couldn't be happier. Simply couldn't be happier. Well, not simply, because getting your dreams, strange but it seems, a little, well, complicated. There's a kind of, a sort of cost. A couple of things get lost. But I'll never let you go in my heart. And when that joy, that thrill, that you love when you are with me, fails to thrill like you hope it will, who wouldn't be happier, when you get rid of me? I want to give him a chance. Please listen to me,"

She came up between them, and said in a clear voice. "We shall have a contest. Winner will have me and will not be able to go for me again, and will accept their defeat. They will never bother them again. There will be several different parts of it, and this contest will take a few months. Do you both agree to the terms?"

"Yes," "It doesn't seem to be in any way my choice, as I don't like it one bit, but yes I do,"

"Good. The first of three parts will consist of two parts. The first will be to compose a song. While you compose, I will take time to find an apartment, and from there, you both will court me. The most romantic will win that section of the first part. Good enough?"

"Works for me," "sigh Whatever you want, my love,"

Her apartment was a gorgeous one, and when she saw it, she was in love with it. Meg had come with her to tell her that she was moving to New York to get a job. Christine began to sing to her, as Meg looked out the window sadly:

_I've heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives,_

_For a reason,_

_Bringing something we must learn,_

_And we are lead to those who help us most to grow,_

_If we let them,_

_And we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,_

_But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder half-way through the wood,_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you,_

_I have been changed for good._

Meg began singing too,

_**It well may be,**_

_**That we may never meet again,**_

_**In this lifetime, so let me say before we part,**_

_**So much of me, is made of what I learned from you,**_

_**You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart.**_

_**And now whatever way our stories end,**_

_**I know you have re-written mine by being my friend,**_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea,**_

**_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood,_**

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**Because I knew you, **because I knew you, _

**_I have been changed for good._**

_**And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness,**_

_**For the things I've done you blame me for.**_

_But then I guess we know there's blame to share,_

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore,**_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,_

_**Like a ship blown from it's mooring, by a wind off the**_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder, half-way through the wood,_

_**sea. Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood.**_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**_

_**I do believe I have been changed for the better.**_

_**And…because I knew you,**_

_Because I knew you,_

_**Because I knew you,**_

_**I have been changed for good.**_

(For Good from Wicked: A New Musical)

Meg gave her a hug, and then ran out the door. Christine looked out the window and sung softly,

_Dancing through life,_

_No need to tough it,_

_Going where turf is smooth,_

_Working so hard, when its so soothing…_

(Dancing Through Life from Wicked: A New Musical)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So…ya…new chappie, felt generous, two chapters in the same week…I'm on a roll today. Now if only it wasn't 11:23 at night…Just watched POTO again for like, the one million and tenth time. If I haven't memorized every note by now, I have a serious problem. I WANT A NEW MP3! Mine's getting really old…and I keep having to change batteries. That's annoying, and I mean, ANNOYING. _Chappie dedication: Becky in AZ and Meg in PA. I love you both, my two best friends forever. Hope your lives are much happier than mine!_ Oh, and this one's for Paul and Daragh: What is airspeed velocity of swallow? I don't know, is it an European swallow or an African one? Whichever one can carry coconuts across a sea!

* * *

Christine stood there on the windowsill, waiting for a sign…something to tell her she had done the right thing by giving Raoul a chance. Erik had seemed so sad…

Speaking of Erik, he was at the very moment composing a song that he thought should be perfect, the perfect, and pure essence of his love. The notes flowed easily in his brain and he tried to decipher them as they eventually became a masterpiece. There was a sweet, happy start, but quickly went to sad and lethargic, and at the end, there was a legato to top it all off. The song was beautiful, and he couldn't wait to add lyrics to it. He felt that he should put them together. His Christine and him in a song. The notes would be all her, the lyrics about him. He cracked his knuckles, grinning at his genius, and began counting syllables in a word.

However, Raoul, back in his chateau, was having a bit of trouble. His sister walked in and saw his surrounded by crumpled song paper and trying with a ton of effort to play the pianoforte. His sister laughed softly, and that got his attention. "Little sister, what is wrong with you? Help your brother!"

"And what is it that my brother needs?"

"A song that portrays true love for one, but not another,"

"And you must compose it?"

"Yes,"

"Why not get someone to compose it for you?"

Raoul looked at her, and kissed her cheek. "I love you,"

"Don't do me any favors,"

"I won't,"

"I knew that, ages ago," she said, chuckling as her older brother raced off to see the composer of the latest opera. He had to have the best of the best, nothing else would do. He must have Christine again or his reputation would be tarnished. He never loved her, once maybe, but this was a matter of wanting to bed her, and he hoped she was worth all the trouble.

Christine began arranging furniture around, and finally collapsed in her new parlor. She watched the fire merrily lick the flames as the heat soothed her nerves. She had not specified a date for this to be done, and she knew Raoul would take a while. He had loved music, but never been able to set foot in a music room without someone else singing in it.

Her tears had just stopped flowing when a knock was heard at the door. She got up quickly, wiped her eyes, and opened the door. Erik saw her bloodshot eyes and dropped the flowers quickly. This was more important. He needed to know what was making her cry, right away, and he'd kill Raoul if he had done this to her. "Now, my Angel, whatever is wrong?" he asked gently, after he set her down in a chair.

"I am sad,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm making you give me up…It's all my fault. I remember when me and Raoul would sit and be little children, but that's all we were, children. I was never going to be part of his world, the world of aristocracy. I remember also the time when you killed so many men…why? Why, Erik? So many innocent lives you stole that night, the men whom I worked with, and you killed them without so much a glance. You might have killed me,"

Erik stood there, not quite sure of what to say. He himself wasn't quite sure of theory. He had been working nonstop on Don Juan Triumphant without eating for sometimes a week, and drinking only when it became unbearable. He was losing her, so all he could do from going into despair was to go into his cave and work so hard, he didn't have time to sleep. Working hard was his common ally, and she wouldn't understand that. He had loved her so dearly, that he lost control and became a ravaging lunatic, hungering for an ounce of love, just a drop of compassion to come to him. Years of crying over it made it impossible for him not to go completely nuts.

Christine was crying again, and looking at him blankly, as if remembering a time before time, and then sang softly:

_His eyes will find us there, those eyes that burn,_

_If he has to kill a thousand men,_

_The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again._

Erik's eyes filled to the brim, and spilled over when he remembered that night, the night where she had kissed the fop, when she had betrayed him. He sang back softly,

_I gave you my music,_

_Made your song take wing,_

_And now, how you repay me,_

_Deny me and betray me…_

He took her into his arms and whispered against her hair, "My Angel, you know I love you more than anything, even music, and I realize that I was being very…well…obnoxious. I didn't want to see you in another man's arms, and that hurt a lot…Oh Christine, I was never loved, and you can live with a wealthy man if you so wish. All I have to offer you is music and everlasting love…not nearly enough to sustain even myself for all life. I love you, because you gave me love, and compassion. You gave me all that I ever wanted, and all I have given you is pain and anger. I am not worthy of your love,"

He started to turn to get out, when she grabbed his hand. "Angel, you know I love you too. The fact of the matter is, I cannot let myself live if I did not give you both a FAIR chance at winning me. I feel horrible about being a prize in a contest between men, but if that's the way we have to solve it, then so be it. I never want to go back to the Opera Populaire again, not that it will come back to life anyways. It burned to the ground, or so I heard,"

Christine was an angel, he thought. The girl was willing to give up her life for him, and give up her happiness for someone else. He began ruffling her hair, and a scent of roes began spreading on his fingers. "My love, you have no idea how bad I want to take you home with me right now,"

"I have some idea; I don't want to be alone, not tonight,"

"Then don't! Spend the night with me,"

"All right then, I hope you don't mind the floor, because if we are caught, Raoul's going to give a fit,"

They settled in on a couple of blankets, and Erik held her as she fell asleep quickly in his arms. _If only I could sleep that well tonight,_ he said, looking down at his pants thoughtfully. His eyes fell on his love's sleeping face, and enjoyed the few moments when she loved the monster, the ugly one, the lonely angel…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I'm back again, for another round of happy, yet dramatic days…Dedication: hmm…who is it this time…OK, here's to a round of my newer friends, Tony and Josh, may we be friends a long time! And may the lunch table's splendor never fade!

Christine woke up to an angel singing softly, the rosy light of dawn basking the room in a warm glow.

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_

_Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light,_

_And listen to the music of the night._

Christine blushed as his fingers brushed her unruly hair away from her face. Her eyes gazed into his beautifully gray ones, and tore off his mask. "I love you for you, not the mask. It makes you hide from me," she said softly, her voice husky in the sight of Erik in the wonderful pink light. It was a wonderful change from the usual darkness she was so accustomed to seeing him enveloped in.

He took her in his arms as they stood up, and helped her into a gown, kissing spots that were vulnerable on her. She shivered and laughed softly, her brown eyes kind and full of warmth and love, hitting the organ in his chest sweetly with a pang. He then got a wonderful idea. "Christine, want to do something special today?"

"What? Knowing you, it's either watching an opera or composing all day…What had you in mind?" she said jokingly.

"How about taking you to a trip to the Music Conservatory? It's where all the greater artists are working on new styles of music, and they are gorgeous,"

Her face lightened up even more so, and began pinning her hair faster. "When do we leave?"

"Five minutes, Little Lottie," Raoul said from the doorway, his eyes disdaining everything that Erik was and strived for. Raoul seethed with jealousy that Erik was allowed to see her pin her hair up, while he was busy finding music for Christine. "Little Lottie, I have the music you asked for," he said, holding up the sheet music.

Raoul then stepped up bravely, and said clearly, "I wish to present my music first," which clearly left no room for argument. He took the score to the little music room Erik had placed in the apartment. He began playing a series of chords as Christine and a scowling Erik sat down on chairs. Raoul began singing:

_When I am down, and oh, my soul's so weary,_

_When troubles come, and my heart burdened be,_

_When I still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit a while with me,_

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders,_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be._

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders,_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be._

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders,_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be._

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains,_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas,_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders,_

_You raise me up, to more than I can be._

_You raise me up, to more than I can be._

(Special Mention in my next chapter to anybody who manages to find the name of this song, though it's rather easy…)

Erik then stood and clapped in earnest. The boy had talent, and he sorely wished he wasn't a fop and going for his girl, or he would be great friends with him. Erik got up the piano, then took out two copies of music, and handed one to Christine. "This is a duet," he explained softly, and began playing the piano expertly. The song began when Christine began singing softly,

_No mountains too high for you to climb,_

_All you have to do, is have some blinding faith, oh yeah,_

_No river's too wide, for you to make it across,_

_All you have to do is believe it when you pray._

_**And then you will see, the morning will come,**_

_**And every day will be bright as the sun,**_

**_All of your fears cast them on me,_**

_**I just want you to see,**_

_**I'll be your power in the sky,**_

_**I'll be your shoulder when you cry,**_

_**I hear your voice when you call me,**_

_**I am your angel. **_

_**And when all hope is gone of here,**_

_**No matter how far you are from here,**_

_**It makes no difference who you are,**_

_**I am your angel.**_

_I'm your angel._

_**I saw the teardrops and I heard you cry,**_

_**All you need is time, seek me and use your find, ooh,**_

_**You have everything, and you're still lonely,**_

_**It don't have to be this way, let me show you a better day.**_

_And then you will see, the morning will come,_

_And all of your days will be bright as the sun,_

_So all your fears, cast them on me,_

_How can I make you see?_

_**I'll be your power in the sky,**_

_**I'll be your shoulder when you cry,**_

_**I hear your voice when you call me,**_

_**I am your angel. **_

_**And when all hope is gone of here,**_

_**No matter how far you are from here,**_

_**It makes no difference who you are,**_

_**I am your angel.**_

_**I'm your angel.**_

_**And when it's time to face the storm,**_

_I'll be right by your side,_

_**Grace will keep us safe and warm,**_

_And I know we will survive,_

_And if it seems as if the end is drawing near,_

_Don't you dare give up the fight,_

_It's what you trust beyond the skies!_

_**I'll be your power in the sky,**_

_**I'll be your shoulder when you cry,**_

_**I hear your voice when you call me,**_

_**I am your angel. **_

_**And when all hope is gone of here,**_

_**No matter how far you are from here,**_

_**It makes no difference who you are,**_

_**I am your angel.**_

**_Oh! Oh! Oh!_**

_I hear you voice, hey! **I hear!**_

_I am your angel! Oh!_

_**All hope is gone! How far you are from here!**_

_I hear your voice! **Your angel! **Hey!_

_Power in the sky, yeah! **Your shoulder when you cry!** Yeah!_

_Your voice, baby. **Oh!**_

_**I'm your angel.**_

(Honorable Mention to anyone who gets this one and a chapter dedication if you figure who the person sings a duet with!)

Christine looked about ready to cry, when he got up from the piano. She walked to another room silently, and after an hour, and a page of paper, she announced solemnly, "The winner is Erik, for having a brilliant peace, and having a creative enough mind to incorporate me in it, knowing me well enough to know how much I love music,"

Raoul fumed with anger. He'd spent a fortune on that composer, and now he listened attentively to the next task. "I will go away for two weeks. When I return, I want to see individual projects you've been working on. In other words, you're choosing your own projects, and they cannot include music, seduction, or education. This has to be something from your own minds. This is to test your aptitude for intelligence and willingness to work for me. I also expect reports on the progress while I'm gone,"

"Where are you going?" Erik asked, concerned.

"I plan to go to the Channel. I want to spend time among the sea before I settle down," she said softly, noticing the look of pure understanding on Erik's face. She then turned to walk out of the room, not noticing the look of pure fury on Raoul's face. He'd get that bitch back for bringing his pride into all of this. Now there was no way of ever backing out. If he won her, he'd be forced to marry her. If he lost her, he would lose his reputation.


	7. Note

Hey everybody! My finger is probably broken, and I'm going to find out today what's wrong with it….typing is hard for me, so I may not be able to type a chapter for a long time…I'm still deciding on some plot events, if you have any ideas, now would be the time to say them!

So sorry about this! I hate football!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First of all, this took forever! I hate broken fingers. Second of all, this is a load of pages! You owe me a REVIEW! A lot of songs, because I'm leaving over Spring Break, so I felt I owed you a long one. And in this chapter: "I'll Cover You" and "Will I?" from Rent; "Learn To Be Lonely" from Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack; "One More Night" from Phil Collins; "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked: A New Musical. breathes hard Wow, that's all lot.

Dedications Go To:

AngeMusique

Sarah

Honorable Mention Go To:

Indara-Rose

Congrats to all of you!

* * *

Light filtered into the room she was staying in. Christine had a large amount of money still left from her Prima Donna days, and she had purchased room and board on the coast, enjoying the sea breeze. The two weeks she had spent on the beach were miraculous, and she had gone boating almost everyday. She even had a tan, which was most improper, but she did not even care.

She took Raoul's carriage back to London grudgingly, looking back sadly. She never realized that someone rather special was driving the carriage.

Erik was in pains. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Christine would be here in a week, and he had no idea of what was going to plan. Finally, he just took the first idea that popped into his head, and began designing an evening gown for his love. The next day, the gown was finished, Erik both satisfied and exhausted. It was a gorgeous blue and white gown, almost medieval style. It had a bodice of white, and the blue cloth hanged from around it. It wasn't low-cut, but showed enough skin to drive a man insane. He smiled and then went up and bought two tickets for the opera.

Raoul was very proud. His sister's plan to take Christine to the country for some archery and hawking lessons was a wonderful one. He had disguised himself as a carriage driver, and drove the big box all the way to his country seat. His prize sat in the vehicle, not ever suspecting that she was not heading towards Paris, because it was raining hard in the countryside. Finally, the clouds cleared upon entering his mansion, and Christine walked out of the carriage. She looked around bewildered, and upon seeing Raoul, she nearly screamed.

Raoul brought her inside and told her to change into the new hawking outfit he had made for her. She was thrilled upon seeing the falcon he extended to her outside later underneath the sparkling sun. They released their birds, and when Christine called her back, it came with a large rabbit enclosed in its talons. _Certainly, it's horrifying a beast would do such a thing, but it's the only way it will survive. This is wonderful, being out in sun, doing things Erik would never dare try…_ she thought sadly. However, Raoul would have none of it. He later brought her into a new room in the house, and told her to change into yet another outfit. This time, she began the weirdest class she had ever taken. Raoul taught her how to pull her arm back close to her head so she could see the target. She released the string upon which the arrow had been put on, and it flew over Raoul's head, nearly shooting into his brains had he not ducked.

Christine gasped, and began to run towards him, but he started laughing so hard at her poor aim that she was tempted to throw another arrow at him, not that she would get him, she'd probably get the bulls-eye, knowing her luck. Finally, she told Raoul she was exhausted after shooting all her arrows onto the target. Raoul smiled and brought her hand up to his face. She began to sing:

_Live in my house, I'll be your shelter,_

_Just pay be back with one thousand kisses._

_Be my lover, I'll cover you._

Open your door, I'll be your tenant,

Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet.

But sweet kisses I've got to spare,

I'll be there, and I'll cover you.

**I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love,**

**But I know you can rent it, and a new lease you are my love, for life.**

**Be my life!**

**Just slip me on, I'll be your blanket,**

**Wherever, whatever, I'll be your coat.**

_You'll be my king and I'll be your castle!_

You'll be my queen and I'll be your moat!

**I think they meant it, when they said you can't buy love,**

**But I know you can rent it, and a new lease you are my love, for life.**

**All my life!**

**I've longed to discover, something as true as this is,**

So the thousand sweet kisses,

_If you're cold and you're lonely,_

For the thousand sweet kisses,

_You've got one make up lonely,_

I'll cover you _with a thousand sweet kisses,_

When you're worn out and lonely,

**I'll cover you, **_with a thousand sweet kisses. _

When you're heart has expired.

**Oh lover! I'll cover you. Yeah! **

**Oh lover! I'll cover you!**

She blushed, and Raoul brought her into the house, where they had a soft, candlelit dinner before retiring to separate rooms. The next morning, she was in the carriage with Raoul discussing a book they had both read. Erik was at her house, when she finally arrived. He took her hand and nodded to Raoul. Raoul then abrublty left. Christine found herself immersed in Erik's gray eyes. They were sad, but had a twinge of jealousy in them. She smiled, and gave him a hug. "I missed you, my love,"

"As did I. Come, we must hurry. You have only an hour to get ready, my love,"

"Are we going to see La Carlotta sing?"

"Unfortunately I have heard she took vocal lessons and is much better," Of course, he didn't mention he was the tutor. He couldn't stand the voice of that woman so untrained.

By the time they arrived, Christine was yawning, but gorguoes. The sets were in Box Five, and she became haunted with his presence. The opera started. It was divided into two scences. The first was of a woman telling a young boy to fell alone, knowing he would have trouble socially because of a physical deformity. The second scene was of the boy finding love, and singing to her. In the end, they get together. Christine had a feeling that Erik had something to do with the opera, which had been recently rebuilt. The first verse of the song began, and Carlotta was seen with a small boy, holding a mask upon his face:

_Child of the wilderness,_

_Born into emptiness,_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn to find your way in darkness,_

_Who will be there for you?_

_Come flirt and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely._

_Learn to be your one companion._

_Never dream that out in the world,_

_There are arms to hold you._

_You've always known, you're heart was on its own._

_So laugh in your loneliness, _

_Child of the wilderness,_

_Learn to be lonely,_

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone._

_Learn to be lonely, life can be lived, life can be loved, alone._

A ballet came and then the boy had grown up into a man, who lived a life of crime and darkness. He met this one girl in an alley, and saved her from death. He takes her home, and falls in love with her finally. He finally confesses his love when she is on her balcony of her home. (A/N: Is there any other way? Thanks Shakespeare!)

_One more night,_

_One more night,_

_I've been trying for so long,_

_To let you know,_

_Let you know how I feel._

_If I stumble, if I fall,_

_Just tell me then,_

_So I can make you see,_

_Please give me one more night,_

_Give me one more night,_

_One more night, because I can't live forever. _

_Give me just one more night,_

_Ooh, just one more night,_

_Oh, one more night, because I can't wait forever._

_I've been sitting here so long,_

_Wasting time, just staring at the floor._

_And I was wondering "should I call you?"_

_Then I thought, maybe you're not alone._

_Please give me one more night,_

_Give me one more night,_

_One more night, because I can't live forever. _

_Please give me just one more night,_

_Ooh, just one more night,_

_Oh, one more night, because I can't wait forever._

_Give me just one more night,_

_Ooh, one more night, because I can't wait forever!_

_Like a river to the sea, I will always be with you,_

_And when you sail away, I will follow you,_

_Give me just one more night,_

_Ooh, just one more night,_

_Oh, one more night, because I can't wait forever._

_I know there'll never be a time,_

_You'll ever feel the same,_

_And I know its only words,_

_But if you change your mind,_

_You know that I'll be here,_

_And maybe we both can learn._

_Give me just one more night,_

_Ooh, just one more night,_

_Oh, one more night, because I can't wait forever._

_Give me just one more night,_

_Ooh, just one more night,_

_Oh, one more night, because I can't wait forever._

Christine liked the opera, but it just couldn't compare to Raoul and his lessons outdoors. She thanked Erik and went home in his carriage, only to sit down in a chair. She sang a few songs to clear her mind. When she thought of Raoul being as good as Erik, and wished somehow they could be the same man, she sang softly:

_Don't wish, _

_Don't start,_

_Wishing only wounds the heart._

She began to weep, from strain of choosing the man she would spend for her entire life, when she had so little time to live. She had no idea how long life would be with that man, but she wished Erik was there with her. She suddenly began singing amidst her tears, and heard Erik making the melody more haunting in her mind. He came and gave her a hug from behind as they sung the same melody.

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare!_

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare!_

_Will I lose my dignity?_

_Will someone care?_

_Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare!_

She needed him so much in her life. He was her ultimatum. No one else was right for her. It wasn't fair that Raoul was taking time away from her. She leaned into him, then turned around, and wept for hours on him, while he held her close. The sun came up, and she finally slept. Raoul came in softly, and noticed the way she was hiccupping. Raoul's eyes flashed in anger at the way Erik held Christine. He stalked out, and nearly woke up Christine with his slamming of the door. Erik put his love down in the next room. He kissed her cheek, and lay next to her, making sure she slept well.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm having problems with fanfic, so don't kill me…Oh and this chappie is dedicated to Morgan for bieng the best opponent for VP, and winning!

* * *

When she woke up, Erik was gone, but Raoul had left a card telling her that they would wait for her at the Opera. Christine dressed quickly and grabbed a piece of toast that was on the table. She saw the rose with a black ribbon and smiled as she ate swiftly. She walked out to find it was noon. She shook her head and took a carriage to the Opera. Christine knew where they would be, and went down to the lair without making a sound to disturb the occupants of the Opera. 

She found Erik composing and Raoul with a book at different end of the place. She giggled and both men turned their heads. Erik stood up quickly and helped her out of the boat. His eyes had a hint of anger in them, she guessed it was because of Raoul. Christine was placed into a chair with a cup of tea and both men sat down expectantly. She began sipping the tea and then put it down calmly.

"Both of you have worked hard through the first of three stages," she began sternly. Then her expression became troubled and wearied.

"In the first event Erik won for his musical ability. In the second event…due to the fact that I was allowed outside with him, Raoul won. In other words, a tie, gentlemen. You are both evenly matched. This is where the second stage commences. I plan to spend a week with each of you. No hiding from me or ignoring I exist. I will see every aspect of you personal lives, and see how well they match with mine,"

Erik sat smirking, and Raoul seemed shocked at the very idea. "The first person with whom I shall spend this time with is Erik, starting as soon as Raoul leaves," Christine said laughing at his expression.

Erik picked up a knife and gazed at it lovingly. "Raoul, do you need a shave?" he asked innocently. Raoul eyes the knife suspiciously and ran out the lair. Erik laughed and then grabbed Christine. "I do remember one night where we made love a dozen times," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She blushed profusely and then leaned into his embrace. "I do recall the next day where you had your first pillow fight," she said softly, grinning into his chest.

"I do recall you singing a wonderful aria instead of Carlotta,"

"I do recall you singing Music of the Night,"

"I do recall you walking in a graveyard crying,"

"I do recall when we both sang the Point of No Return,"

"I do recall when you kissed another man, at a masquerade,"

"I do recall when you tried to kill that man,"

The battle ended when Erik abruptly let go of her, and sat at his piano, a sad, lonely tune coming up. The chords sounded hurt and abandoned, and Christine regretted saying that. She touched him on the shoulder, and he stopped. "I'm sorry, Erik…it's just…I'm…oh to hell with it, I'm having my monthly,"

Erik sat up straight and looked at her with horrified eyes. "And what is this?"

She sighed and sat down next to him on the piano bench. "Every month, women who are not pregnant bleed for about 5-7 days. This is accompanied with cramps and extreme mood swings. We often say things we don't mean,"

"Should I worry about this?"

"You can't make love to me tonight. Tonight's my last night,"

He looked crestfallen. "However, you can teach me how the infamous Opera Ghost prepares his dinner," she said jokingly.

He looked at her, and then his eyes lit up with something devilous. "How about something different for dinner? Would you like that?"

"And what would be this sort of different?"

"The type where I cook a little bit of one dish from Britain, one from Germany, one from Spain, one from Corsica, and one from Italy,"

"Sounds wonderful!" Christine said, her stomach rumbling in response. "When do we eat?"

"As soon as we're done cooking," he said, bringing her into a suite of rooms that she had never noticed before. It seemed like a surreal world, where everything was not cluttered. It hardly seemed he lived there. He pulled out a near-new set of utensils, and began getting out vegetables and meats out of the larder. Christine began to nervously pace around the room. Erik walked in, arms full, to this scene. He dropped the materials down upon a surface and then walked over to her.

He never reached two feet before she started yelling. "WHAT THE BLAZES IS THIS? DO YOU EVER COOK? IS THIS WHY YOU'RE SO PALE AND SICKLY? DO YOU NEED TO GET MORE FOOD?"

Erik grabbed her and she stopped, her eyes brimming with tears. She said softly, "Father died because he was anorexic. He would not eat. I don't want to lose you too," putting her head on his shoulder.

A set of gray-blue eyes gazed at her hiccupping body wonderously. She cared about his so much she was afraid of losing him. The monster of all things. He then heard her whisper, "You're not a monster, Erik," and he laughed, a full-blown laugh, raspy from years of never being tried. Christine giggled, glad she lightened the mood a little, and then got the cookbook.

They had debates on which recipes to choose, and then more problems with how much they should cook. Erik wanted spicy tastes and more food than needed, and Christine wanted sour tastes and a normal amount. They finally agreed on more food, and an herby taste to try, only after Erik kissed the living daylights out of her.

Cooking was wonderful, as they both created a masterpiece together. The meal was both wonderful and delicious. (and the author had a wonderful story, made with wonderful hands and wonderful feet and wonderful, gorgoues, sexy….OOPS! wrong story…hahaha) Christine then placed herself at the paino while Erik dried the dishes she had cleaned. She began touching notes and finding the notes for "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star".

Erik was silently laughing at the joy on her face when she succeded. She began on "Mary Had A Little Lamb" and he went to go do his evening necessities. Christine, after playing various nursery rhymes, went to go see Erik. He wasn't in the kitchen, the dining room, the music room, by the lake or in the bathroom. She began to check the bedroom only to find Erik lighting candles around the room. There was a beautiful nightdress, not too revealing, but just enough to drive Erik mad with lust on the bed, and Erik wasn't wearing a shirt.

No shirt. She reveled in this fact, remembering nights of deep-fire passion. How she had clinged to these shoulders in times of need. She noticed how Erik came to her with a bemused expression, and offered her a red rose. She smiled at the black ribbon, then sat down, remembering the feeling of doom when she received one of these. He took this badly, and began to leave. Christine got up quickly, and sang softly.

_Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight,_

_I need help believing you're with me tonight._

_My wildest dreamings could not foresee,_

_Lying beside you, with you haunting me._

_And just for this moment, as long you're mine,_

_I've lost all resistance, and crossed the borderline._

_And if turns out, it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last,_

_As long you're mine. _

_**Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise,**_

_**But you've got me seeing through different eyes.**_

_**Somehow I've fallen under your spell,**_

_**And somehow I'm feeling, the stuff that I found!**_

_**Every moment, as long as you're mine,**_

_**I'll wake up my body, and make up for lost time,**_

_**Say there's no future for us as a pair,**_

_**I know, I may know, I don't care,**_

_**Just for this moment, as long you're mine,**_

_**Could be how you want to, and see how bright we shine,**_

_**Follow the moonlight, until it is through,**_

_**And now I'll be here, holding you,**_

_**As long you're mine.**_

(As Long As You're Mine from Wicked)

The couple fell on the bed and slept in each others arms, each knowing a certain type of bliss one only dreams about.

Three days passed, and Christine wanted to go and do something for once. Erik softly agreed and put on his mask. He felt people's stares boring upon him, and wanted to run away. However, Christine's iron grasp on his hand made it easier to handle it. They didn't know him, therefore could not judge him. Damn Christine. She was getting into his better judgment. He grumbled something about women that made Christine laugh. The days went pleasantly by, and by afternoon, Christine stopped by a music shop when Erik dragged her in.

She began looking over scores of opera, when she saw a pretty saleswoman flirting unabashedly at Erik. Christine grew jealous, but knew that if she was letting another man get in between them, then Erik could flirt with other woman, know other women, and even…make love to other women. The last one made her feel horribly insignificant. Making love to Erik was the best memory of her life. To see him doing it with another girl would kill her.

She let the girl flirt until she gave him her address to go talk about the latest in music styles. She told him ANYTIME would be fine. Christine's nerves were done, and she walked out the store, leaving behind a wonderful score of music by Celtic artists. She made her way to the jewelry store, knowing Erik would never think to find her here. He was much too afraid to linger where couples spent their time in. Even Christine had agreed that she hated going alone. However, this was needed. She gazed at the rings, earrings, necklaces, and bracelets.

She only saw one thing she really loved. A rose pendant, hanging from a silver chain, had a black ribbon around its stem. Inside the ruby rose, there was a small diamond, shining above all others. She took out the rest of her money, and bought it. She attached it around her neck, and ran off into the street. It had begun to rain, and she walked through it to the back entrance of the Opera Populaire. Erik was back, and crying.

She took out the necklace and showed him. He glanced at her happily, convinced she was back to stay with him, and he aw the rose. Christine still loved him; she was showing him with the rose. He was stunned and hugged her close. No words were needed. They walked over to the bedroom, and the rest of world disappeared for the rest of the week.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: since no one reviewed the last one, please review this one? PLEASE!

* * *

The carriage rocked back and forth ever so slowly. Then, a huge jerk of the vehicle made Christine lose her hat. "Damnation!" she said, as she began to pin it back into place. She did not want to come back to the awful reality of this stiff and unloving world. People were glorious in their diamonds and gowns, but inside there was no feeling, no power, no emotion, only void. She hated the fact that she was seen as a whore, to have been a Prima Donna, and made love her patron before he had asked for hand, from which she had broken that engagement. The secret had leaked out from some servants who had over heard them talking.

Christine felt a sudden stop coming, and braced herself just in time. "Muddle-headed, fat carriage driver," she muttered as she got ready to walk out of the carriage. Once the gray-haired driver took her hand and lowered her down, she knew immediately something was wrong. There was a young lady, waiting at the door in a green morning gown that agreed very well with her brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked as though she were rooted to the earth, but still pretty enough to stay above the sky.

Christine felt apprehensive. Raoul had once mentioned he had a sister, but she was travelling the Continent. Could she have come back without her knowledge? The woman took her hand and squeezed it gently. "My name is Nalria. I'm sorry about our driver, we have yet to train him. I am Raoul's sister,"

Christine looked into kind eyes, and saw some pain hidden in there. "Where is the devil of which we speak of?" she said jovially. If she could be casual, then the woman could trust her.

Nalria laughed and then said scornfully, "He has left once again. He has not been home for more than a day to see me. I despise the fact that I know that he is always at his country estate, for that is where his mistress lies in bed waiting for him. He should be back in six days, or so he has said,"

"The bastard," she said softly, already in a bad mood from leaving Erik all alone for a week.

The other woman smiled, and brought her inside. Time passed quickly as Christine and Nalria became best of friends. Christine talked about Meg, and how she had left her, and Nalria talked about her brother. One day, after a few days of doing non-stop outdoor activities, it rained.

"Oh, Christine, if only we could ride in the park, or pluck a bow, or race our horses!" Nalria exclaimed, gazing wistfully at the tedious weather. The pair were in the parlor, waiting for the rain to stop.

"Nalria, do you not tire for one moment?" Christine laughed. "Sometimes I wonder if you are actually two people!"

"I would not be surprised!" Another round of laughs ensued, and the maid came in. "Mistress, I have the tea and a letter for you," she said softly, as to not interrupt the fun. Christine thanked the maid after the tea was served as Nalria read the letter. The paper flew from her hand, and made it to hem of her rose gown. Christine picked it up once Nalria began crying.

My Dearest Sister,

It is without a doubt a sorry day. I am afraid, due to the weather here in Chagny that I will arrive sooner than you believe me to come. I will be arriving in the afternoon of this day, and I hope that all will be well for my arrival. My friend and I have just separated, and I need to come back to Paris quickly. If Christine is not there and ready to accommodate my needs, there will be hell to pay.

Yours Truly,

Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny

Christine knew well what the sly dog wanted, and hell, she was not going to "accomadate HIS needs". If he wanted her, then he had better well accomadate hers for companionship. She was not liking the way this letter sounded at all. The maid came in and Nalria, who had restored herself after weeping began spitting out orders. " Make the beds, clean the master bedroom, prepare the fowl for dinner, along with a feast, and if possible, send me two maids to help us dress,"

"Yes, milady,"

Christine saw Nalria's face, and knew that her doom had begun.

The night was a disaster. Nalria was wearing an exquisite silk red evening gown, and had lended Christine a pretty velvet blue gown with royal blue borders. They looked magnificent, and Raoul walked past them to the dining hall. Nalria sighed softly, and walked in after him. Christine frowed indignantly, and walked in after her. Raoul had already grabbed the fowl and begun eating it. Christine was appalled by his lack of manners this night, but Nalria seemed to be accustomed to it, which did not seem appealing at all. Her appetite soon was destroyed and Nalria smiled at her over an empty plate.

once Raoul had devasated his feast, he belched and demanded that Nalria sing for him. When Nalria refused softly, he bellowed, "NOW!" The poor woman stood up and ran to the pianoforte.

_I linger in the doorway, _

_Of alarm clocks screaming monsters calling my name,_

_Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me,_

_Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story._

_In my field of paper flowers, _

_And candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lay inside myself for hours,_

_And watch the purple sky fly over me._

_Don't say you're out of touch,_

_With this rapid chaos, your reality,_

_I know about what lies beyond my sleeping refuge,_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape._

_In my field of paper flowers, _

_And candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lay inside myself for hours,_

_And watch the purple sky fly over me._

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming,_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent lies,_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming,_

_In the depths of imaginary light._

_In my field of paper flowers, _

_And candy clouds of lullaby,_

_I lay inside myself for hours,_

_And watch the purple sky fly over me._

"Good, good, my little sister. Now run off to bed," Raoul said gruffly. Nalria glanced at Christine sadly, and ran out the door. The moment she was gone, the screaming began. Raoul began screaming about how Erik had made his life hell, how she was responsible, how h hated them both, how he was going to give up on her, how he was going to kill the monster. Christine had had enough. She waked out of the room, and went to the carriage once she packed her things. She would not stay a moment longer with that beast.

_This haunted face hold no horror for me now,_

_It's in your soul where the true distortion lies._

She sang softly in the carriage, knowing how wrong she had been about Raoul and Erik.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello all! Been a long time…but finals are finally over and I have a few hours before a graduation party…so here we go! Thanks to all the people who have read this so far, and more to whom have reviewed! This one is dedicated to: all the seniors I know this year who have finally graduated! Congrats on getting out of the bubble!

The carriage was turned over, and Christine blacked out as Raoul's face came into view once the blood had begun to pour down her face. When she woke up, he head hurt like hell, and she suddenly remembered. Raoul had shot the driver, and turned the carriage over by driving it into a trench. She hit her head harshly on the door handle and could not remember anything after that. She opened her eyes to see a bleeding red-colored room. There was a huge fire so that the room was filled with scorching heat.

Nalria was hanging from the wall on two ropes around her hands and feet. Christine got up quickly in horror to release her friend. Nalria protested but was soon off the wall. "Nalria, what the hell has happened?"

"Oh Christine I am so sorry…Raoul wanted you so bad, I never knew you were so good…Christine, I fear that he has locked us up in this room for eternity, or until we rot away…Christine, he will beat us, cut us till there are no spots left to bleed, and rape us within the very inch of our lives. He will deprive us of water unless we please him, he will starve us unless we cry out, and we will not get to go to the bathroom without his permission,"

"We are indeed prisoners…how long have I been out?"

"About two months…"

Erik. He was probably killing himself right now…no, Erik would find out why she had not come back. Suddenly, an awful feeling lurched up from inside of her and she began to throw up in bag near the door. Christine got scared and then asked carefully at a shocked Nalria…who Christine now realized was bloody and bruised in a tattered dress. "Have I had my monthly?"

"Oh my goodness…no you haven't…"

Christine sat down on the bed, and smiled. She rested her hand on her stomach and rubbed softly. Nalria sat down beside her. "Is there any way you're Erik can get to us and quickly?"

Christine thought quickly, and remember a day a long time ago. "Once, Erik told me that if I was in danger, I was to sing a special song…here we go,"

_You're my life's one miracle,_

_Everything I've done that's good,_

_And you break my heart with tenderness,_

_And I confess it's true,_

_I never knew love like this till you._

_You're the reason why I was born,_

_Now I finally know for sure,_

_And I'm overwhelmed with happiness,_

_So blessed to hold you close,_

_The one I love so much,_

_Thought the future has so much for you in store,_

_Who could ever love you more?_

_The nearest thing to heaven,_

_You're my Angel from above,_

_Only God creates such perfect love!_

_When you smile at me, I cry,_

_And to save your life, I'd die,_

_With the romance that is pure of heart,_

_You're are my dearest spot,_

_What it requires,_

_I live for your desires,_

_Forget my own, my needs will come before,_

_Who could ever love you more?_

_There is nothing you could ever do,_

_To make me stop loving you,_

_And every breath I take,_

_Is always for your sake,_

_You sleep inside my dreams, and know for sure,_

_Who could ever love you more?_

Nalria sighed in contentment at the song, and then asked, "When will he come?"

"As soon as he can, I know it,"

Then the door barged open, and Raoul came in. His smile was ever-present as he raped both girls, and then cut their skin to reveal blood droplets pouring out. Days passed like this, as Christine tried to hide her pregnancy from Raoul. Erik had not come after a month, and Christine was starting to show.

"Nalria, why won't he come? Does he think I do not love him anymore? Am I too late to come to him? Has he finally figured I'm not worth it?"

"Oh, Christine, you know that would never happen…Erik loves you far too much for that,"

Christine watched as her friend went to bed and fell asleep quickly…but Christine could not sleep. She opened the window and began singing to her slightly noticeable bump in her stomach.

_I pray you'll be my eyes,_

_And watch her where she goes,_

_And help her to be wise,_

_Help me to let go._

_Every mother's prayer,_

_Every child knows._

_Lead her to a place,_

_Get her with your Grace,_

_To a place where she'll be safe._

_I pray she finds your light,_

_And holds it in her heart,_

_As darkness falls each night,_

_Remind her where you are._

_Every mother's prayer,_

_Every child knows,_

_Need to find a place,_

_Get her with your Grace,_

_Give her faith so she'll be safe._

_Lead her to a place,_

_Get her with your Grace,_

_To a place where she'll be safe._

She wiped the tears and whispered softly to bump, "Wherever your father is, I hope someday he learns about you, and the truth about you, my little one. You are our love, Erik…come now, little baby, time for Mommy to go to sleep,"

No one noticed the look of total shock on a shadow's face in the corner…


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This chapter is all about the people's point of views from the last chapter…and then the next chapter's events as well…I miss all the people from my high school and hope you are having a great summer so far…especially the seniors. Chapter Dedication goes to: all the Techies…love you guys so much!

Erik's POV

I stood there as she sung her song, the sweet lullaby, wishing that her God would protect that other man's child…I felt disdain, and knew she did not need my help…but then why call me to her? It seemed unusual that she should call for me when she was pregnant with another's man's child. When the lullaby was over, I listened carefully to hushed whispers she was saying to the bump noticeable only by keen eyes.

Suddenly I stopped. No. Not possible. Not ever going to happen. Me. Her. Child? When? That night…a baby? Me? A father? I began to hyperventilate…and then hushed as I saw her start to undress from a horribly tattered dress. If she was the fop's lover, then why is she in such bad conditions? Then, I saw them. I saw the lines and swirls of scabs along every inch of her body. Dried blood crusted every part of her ivory body. Her hair was braided by her friend, who also seemed to have the same markings…

Then, three knocks came at the door. Christine and her friend began to look scared and then composed themselves quickly. Raoul barged in and grabbed the other lady. She protested and he slapped her to the ground. I nearly gasped in shock when the lady lay on the group, not getting up, waiting for her time to be done with. However, Raoul went over to the bed and grabbed Christine. I watched as Christine winced as he thrust into her, and her eyes glazed over as her mind protected her from this crime upon her body. I watched in absolute horror as she did nothing when he got out of her and spilled on the sheets.

"No use tainting the monster's offspring with my own…bad things would only come of it," he said, and got out a knife. I wanted to go to her, but I knew I could not…Raoul could kill her just as fast as it took me to get there. He tore her skin apart, piece by piece, as I watched in horror as he destroyed all that was left of my family and my life. I watched, the pain and agony filling me to the core, to the point where her screams from the beating became my soul's torture, and the blood, my faith's curse upon all that Mother had thought was holy.

Ages seemed to pass until he finally left the room. I then began to come out of my shadow when I stopped. I heard…a beautiful sound…the sound of an Angel. My Angel was singing on the bed, while her friend lay on the ground, paralyzed into fear. The voice started soft, and grew until a forte began, and then tears fell, and my Angel died before me…my Angel's tears…because I had not helped her…

_Without you, the ground thaws,_

_The rain falls, the grass grows,_

_Without you, the seeds root,_

_The flowers bloom, the children play, _

_The stars gleam, the poets dream_

_The eagles fly, without you,_

_The earth turns, the sun burns,_

_But I die without you._

_Without you, the breeze warms_

_The girl smiles, the cloud moves,_

_Without you, the tides change,_

_The boys run, the oceans crash,_

_The crows roar, the days soar,_

_The babies cry without you,_

_The moon glows, the rives flows,_

_But I die without you._

_The world revolves, colors renew._

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue._

_Without you, without you,_

_The hand gropes, the ear hears,_

_The pulse beats, without you,_

_The eyes gaze, the legs walk,_

_The lungs breathe, the mind churns,_

_The heart yearns, the tears dry, without you,_

_Life goes on, but I'm gone,_

'_Cause I've died without you, without you, without you!_

There truly is no greater pain than this…but worse is that if our baby is deformed, will she keep her? Will she keep a deformed baby and love it? I sunk slowly into despair as Christine began to fall asleep.

Christine's POV

I began to walk towards Nalria who was taking my dress of so I could breathe…I felt hot and sticky, but as long as my baby was fine…I was happy. I hoped I could be happy at least. Raoul came in as usual, and did his usual ticks upon us. Then I heard in my ear as I floated on blue clouds and saw Erik beside me laughing as we held our baby, and teaching it the notes to lullabies as it cooed. I heard an evil voice say, "No use tainting the monster's offspring with my own…bad things would only come of it,"

Then pain, only pain…Erik running off when the baby ran away…A storm fell upon us, I saw Erik in the rain, with our baby…thunder…a loud crack…enough light to blind…dead bodies on the ground…the rain now my tears…my anguish now the thunder…then it stopped. Raoul had walked out. I sung…the only thing I could do to save myself…I sung...sung myself to tears…and fell into unconsciousness…


	13. Chapter 13

Well...the before last chapter of this story...I hope you liked it! Please...I really want to make that 45 review hit before this is over...so I beg of you review!Dedication: Madame who has taught me so much...

* * *

Erik came back the next night, and hid in the shadows. He looked straight at Christine who was rubbing her stomach gently, and talking to Nalria. Nalria asked Christine, "Erik was deformed then?"

"Oh Nalria, he was, from birth…and horrible too, but I did not care…I love the man within,"

"I wish I had had the chance to love before we die. If the babe is deformed…what will you do?"

Christine, at that, stood up from the bed and said firmly, "I will do the thing that any mother does. I shall love it, care for it, and be there for it in any way I can. That is what I would do for Erik, and that is what I will do for our baby, no matter what,"

Erik was so proud of her, he got out of his shadow and took her astonished form into his arms. Then, she began to weep. Erik, hurt from her tears, brought her face up to see him. "Angel, are you so unhappy to see your Erik?"

She laughed softly, and hugged him tight. "No, my Angel, I cry because I am happy you are here,"

Nalria walked up beside them, and began take Christine's hand. "Erik, this is Nalria, Raoul's sister…"

Shock was written on every facet of Erik's face. "He raped his own sister?" he asked.

Nalria, hurt, bit back, " You left a love and child unprotected?"

"It was her own choice!"

"You could have come for her earlier!"

"I did not know whether or not she still damned cared for me anymore!" he yelled fiercely to which Christine kissed him forcefully.

"Damn it, Erik, I care," she said, her eyes hard against him.

He straightened up and apologized to Nalria, who in turn also apologized. Raoul began knocking on the door, and Christine hung on for dear life to Erik. "Please, no, not now…not so soon…please," she began to whisper. Erik drew his sword and knew he would win this time. He had a baby to fight for, and he felt like laughing all of a sudden. Raoul walked in with a lasso.

"Perfect timing, Erik. I couldn't have asked for the perfect day for you to come. Remember that night?"

Erik saw the images in his head…and Christine shuddered in his arms…not that night…she would not remember. But the song echoed in the room, shredding apart her soul…

_Say you love me and my life is over._

_For either way you choose you cannot win,_

_Or you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave,_

_Why make her lie to you to save me._

_Angel of music, you deceived me!_

_I fought so hard to free you,_

_You've past the point of no return._

_You alone can make my song take flight,_

_It's over now, the Music of the Night!_

The music bellowed over their heads as the night resounded in their minds, and Raoul and Erik began to fight to the death as the last note lingered in the air. The swords clashed and clanged, and finally, Raoul was felled, and Erik was about to strike when Christine screamed, "No! Erik, no more murder. The police will have him,"

Nalria ran out after a hug from Christine once the police tookRaoul away. Erik carried her to the lair, and helped her into bed. He nuzzled her hair, and hugged her. "Missed you so much Angel," Christine said.

Erik sighed and then kissed her. She began to sing once she got out of the swan bed, and Erik followed.

_In sleep he came to me, in dreams he came,_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name,_

_And do I dream again, for now I find,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind._

_Sing once again with me, our strange duet,_

_My power over you grows stronger yet,_

_And though you turn from me to glance behind,_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind._

_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear,_

_I am the mask you wear; it's me they hear,_

_Your/my spirit and my/your voice, in one combined,_

**The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside **_my_**/your mind.**

_**La Fin**_


	14. Epilogue

:'( Last one peoples... this one is for all the people who have SUPPORTED and LOVED me this year and on this story...thank you all! _**P.S. A sequel or no?**_

* * *

Christine walked around the new estate's freshly planted garden, and thought softly about the baby due to arrive any day now. She put her hands on a very huge stomach and sighed as she sat down quickly, seeing Erik arrive with an expression she would have very well feared if she did not know it was out of love.

Recently, about a month ago, Erik, Christine, Madame Giry, Meg and her new husband (who had returned to France pernamently) and Nalria had moved into this rather large estate in the middle of the United States. Christine was very frightened of all the storms and "tornadoes" as the Yankees called it. Erik frequently had to relax her with a cup of tea or a hug. Madame Giry was being courted by the town mayor of their little town in Indiana. Meg, just this morning, had announced that she was pregnant. Her husband apparently had not heard this news, for he had grabbed her and brought her upstairs. Nobody had seen them since.

Nalria was healing alongside Christine, but at a much slower rate. She was still haunted by memories of Raoul, and would still lapse into a dream-like state for hours, as nobody could get her out. Lately, that state was becoming less frequent and not as long, and everybody hoped she was recorvering.

Erik had just sat down next to Christine and then, a watery feeling began to seep past her legs. She stopped in turning to look at him, and felt a horrible pain in her abdomen."Erik..." she said softly. Erik looked completely and irrevocably frightened of what was about to be said. "It's time,"

* * *

Everyone was waiting in the room, hoping that Christine would stop screaming profanities at an already white Opera Ghost. Erik was sitting in a corner, half-seats under with a bottle of brandy on his knee. The bottle had gone from full, to half-empty in three hours and Madame Giry was thankful that she had watered the liquor down to make sure Erik wouldn't get himself completely drunk. Nalria sat in her chair, and started knitting. Meg looked at her, and asked, "How can you do that at a time like this?"

"Simple," Nalria replied, "I know Christine will be fine,"

Erik looked at her with bloodshot eyes and shaking hands and said softly, "And how, praytell, do you know all this?"

"Oh, that's right I never told you. My mom was a psychic and taught me tricks. Easy stuff for me now,"

Erik looked at her and then walked over to Madame Giry. He began to cry, weeping unmercifully. "What if she dies? It will all be my fault! And what if the baby is deformed?"

Suddenly, a baby's cries were heard and Erik got up to the door so fast no one noticed for a few seconds. Then Christine began crying again. Erik got worried, and then two more baby screams filled the air. The door opened ages later, and the doctor said wearily, "Congrats, mate, ya've gotten yourself some triplets there. Go see for ya'self,"

Erik ran into the room, and saw Christine holding three baby heads in blankets. One had a pink cap, and two had blue. Erik took one of the blue ones and cried some more. One of his sons was perfect. There were no ugly tear marks upon his skin. Christine looked like an exhausted Angel after he kissed her, and she handed him his other son.

His other son, too, had no scars. When both sons were in mommy's arms again, he reached for the girl, when Christine shook her head. Erik, hurt, drew back until he could see the face. He sucked in his breath, for this tiny little girl, with his eyes, and Christine;s hair, had his birth defect.

"Erik...I love her. She is ours, and ours alone. I don't care about her face," Christine said wearily, trying to stay awake. Erik sighed and kissed her gently.

"Names," Christine said softly. Erik looked at the first boy with brown eyes and black hair. He thought and said aloud, "Thenin Destler,"

Christine smiled and said, "Tithen Destler," as Erik kissed the boy's head. Then, they both looked a the little girl's head, and both whispered, "Morniel Destler, daughter of the dark," That was when Christine fell alseep, and when Erik's life began.


End file.
